1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cleaning rigid structures. More particularly, the present invention relates to removing mussels from rigid structures such as pipes, heat exchangers, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Zebra mussels have caused extensive damage in the Great Lakes and Europe by attaching themselves to virtually any hard surface. Pumps, water lines, heat exchangers, and pipes using water from rivers and lakes are vulnerable to zebra mussel infestation. As the mussels grow, flow through pipes and tubes decreases rapidly. Zebra mussels in the Mississippi River have increased in numbers and now are infesting water drawn into chemical plants as far south as Louisiana.
It is known in the art to kill Zebra mussels in pipes by flowing chlorine or other chemicals therethrough. Furthermore, hot water or steam may used in selected areas for killing mussels as mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,674.
When zebra mussels are removed from pipes and other structures, disposal of the dead mussels is costly and difficult. Chemicals used to remove the mussels are mixed with the mussels and can damage and pollute the environment.
Exemplary of the processes of the prior art related to removal of zebra mussels are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,294,351; 5,240,674; 5,192,451; 5,152,637; 5,148,777; 5,128,050; 5,096,601; 5,062,967; and 4,324,784.